


Sounds

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone should make a study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabbly smuff (smut+fluff=smuff). Slightly cracky. No spoilers, really. 200 words. Written in 2008.

  
“What was that?”

“Wha’?”

“That sound.” He repeated the action that caused it.

She responded the same way.

“That one, there! It’s like… if a moan could squeak. It’s fascinating!”

“Doctor, please stop talking.”

“Oh right, neglecting my duties.” He went back to his duties.

She made more fascinating sounds.

He lifted his head again. “Honestly though, it’s remarkable.”

“ _Pleeeease_.”

He let his hand take over his duties, so he could continue talking.

“Someone should make a study, of all the sounds various human females emit during–”

“Don’t you dare. Study. Anyone.”

“ _Some_ one, not currently knuckle-deep inside the love of his or her life, I’d say, might be a better choice for conducting such a study.”

The noise she made then was much more squeak than moan, and sort of sounded like a mouse with a question.

“What is it?” he ventured.

“Love…” she groaned, twisting against him.

“Ah, well you know that.”

“Not,” she gasped, “used to hearing…”

“And you wanted me to stop talking.” He grinned.

She kicked him.

“Fuck,” she said.

“If you like, I was rather enjoying–”

“Doctor! Not… oh. _Oh_. Okay.”

He whispered in her ear, “Rose, you’re the only one I ever want to study.”  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=25460>


End file.
